


Daelikal en Daelekil

by Anxious_Alice_05



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cousins, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Meet the Family, mild hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Alice_05/pseuds/Anxious_Alice_05
Summary: Cerrebryn and Ondolemar are trekking through Windhelm.
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ondolemar, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ondolemar, Ondolemar (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Daelikal en Daelekil

A couple was making their way through Windhelm in the freezing rain. While everyone else ran inside or under awnings, they just continued walking. She had a hood, although it was iced on the edge. The high elf trailing behind her lacked any head covering and his flaxen hair was brittle with frost. Residents watched them from windows and covered balconies. The people of Windhelm were nosy, especially when they were observing elves.

Cerrebryn stopped for a moment to wipe ice off her cowl and turned to Ondolemar. “Are you alright?” He nodded, teeth chattering, “F-f-f-fine.” She frowned at his lips, which were turning blue along with the tips of his ears and nose. The pack on her back weighed heavily on her shoulders. They were set to drop off the last of her dragon bone stores to Revyn’s shop. He shivered again, pulling her back to the present. A while back, Ahkari had sold her a headscarf from Morrowind. It was a beautiful green, made from rare Shalk silk (which deterred water). Along the facing edge, a triangular pattern was stitched in black. It had reminded her of something her mother had worn. She dropped her bag and dug around, looking for it.

Ondolemar rubbed his long, gloved fingers together in an effort to stay warm. Northeastern Skyrim was just about the worst place in all of Tamriel. Racism and horrible weather? It was just too much. He could feel gazes on them. Soon enough, they would be in the Gray Quarter, away from most prying eyes. Cerrebryn had stopped and begun digging around in her pack for Auri-El knows what while he stood there, shivering and soaked.

“Here.” She handed him a triangle of cloth, soft and warm in the harsh sleet. “What do I- '' She tugged his face downward. Then, taking two ornamental pins, secured the front edges of the scarf under his chin. In the back, she tucked his braid into a simple bun and covered it with the final corner. “That should keep you warm. Ready?” She looked up at him, face obscured by the shadows. Abruptly, Ondolemar felt a rush of warm, gushy feelings for her. If the whole of Windhelm’s citizenry hadn't been watching he would have...publicly displayed his affection (something Cerrebryn didn’t always particularly care for). But, regretfully, every Nordic eye in Windhelm was glued on them.

She tipped her head to the right, still waiting for his response. He snapped out of it and nodded. Cerrebryn tugged his hand lightly, just once, to indicate their direction before setting off again. Sometimes, she wished they were the only two in the entire world. Right now was one of those times. If it was just them, she could take off her hood, or they could hold hands, anything could be possible. Unfortunately, even after the war, Windhelm was cold as the Soul Cairn. Brunwulf had been working hard since the takeover, but the changing of a culture was slow and laborious. Many of the Nords were still set in their ways, same as their father’s fathers since the Merethic Era.

The walk was quiet, save for the splatting on icy rain and bootheels. A few Nords passed and gawked, but no one else particularly cared about their presence. Finally, they came upon Revyn’s storefront. Low and behold, he was sitting out front, smoking a pipe. At first, he blinked, unsure what to make of the woman and her Altmer companion. Then, she slid off the hood and he saw her face.

“Cerrebryn.” She nodded and smiled, “It’s good to see you Revyn.” He stood and gave her a hug. Ondolemar shuffled to the side, feeling as if he was intruding. “And you are?” A large hand clamped onto his retreating shoulder, forcing the man to turn. Revyn Sadri was taller than Cerrebryn, but not by much. His pipe smoke smelled of lavender and a hint of something spicy. The shopkeeper noticed his headscarf and barked out a laugh, “Lascwinol, hla fetcher?” She stopped in her tracks, “Ku’ilm?” He gestured at the hood, “Daelikal halmin.” Cerrebryn shook her head and he chuckled back, “Harig shuhnif?” “Ku’ilm?!” “Ist edur daelikal halmin.” She blinked, “Neif?” Revyn nodded, “Nei.” She shrugged, “Oas harin.”

Ondolemar shifted to the side. Yélem was similar to Dunmeris by Aldmeric, but he didn’t really get anything out of it. Revyn turned back to the taller man, whose eyes were downcast, and met him with a hearty chuckle and handshake, “My apologies friend. I am Revyn Sadri, owner of Sadri’s Used Wares. Who are you?” He glanced at Cerrebryn. She nodded in return, “We should go inside Revyn.”

The man led them inside. It was much warmer indoors than out. Cerrebryn dropped her pack by the fire and fell into a chair. Ondolemar perched beside her, awkwardly peeling off his gloves. Revyn came over with two mugs of mulled cider in hand. He was famous for his recipe with the Gray Quarter’s residents. She tried to take one of the cups from him, but he lifted it just out of reach, “You still haven’t introduced our friend here.” The high elf instantly tensed, unsure if he was safe. The Thalmor had a way of finding him at every turn.

Cerrebryn grabbed his cold hands in her warm and nodded. Revyn raised an eyebrow, but considering his scarf, it made sense they would be...close. Ondolemar met his eyes and spoke softly, but firmly, “My name is Ondolemar. I am an ex-Thalmor operative.” Sadri sighed, giving both of them their drinks, “Why are you like this, hla fetcher? Ruhnjag enhi oal?” Her gaze became sharp as a dagger, “Bahr muhri maltif. Os daelha oal.” He made a sound of displeasure and went back to the counter, calling out, “Osuhn urag, neif.” She answered, “Ohn dahrdi, os bahr velsua.” Ondolemar laughed, he had understood that one.

Later that evening

Cerrebryn shivered, the howling wind penetrating her armor. Ondolemar walked beside, much less cold than he had been before. Revyn had allowed him some privacy to dry his soggy clothes. He saw her shivering and checking they were alone, wrapped her into a quick hug. When they split she caught his hand in hers and entwined their fingers.

Finally, they came upon Hjerim. The house stood warm and inviting to the weary travelers. Cerrebryn opened the doors, finding it quite empty. Until Calder popped his head out of the cellar’s trapdoor. They had found a hot spring beneath the house and capitalized on it, creating a constantly warm bath with no effort. He waved, but saw Ondolemar and frowned, “My thane. It is good to have you home.” She smiled radiantly, “I’m glad to be back.” He nodded, face still sour, “And will I be cooking tonight, thane?” Cerrebryn shook her head, “You are free to come and go as you like.” The housecarl grinned, “When am I expected back, my thane?” She shrugged, “Two days time.” He rushed off in a flurry of “thank you”s.

Ondolemar pulled off the scarf, careful to keep the ornamental pins intact. He tugged Cerrebryn along to the fire, where he removed her hood as well. It was a shame she wore it out on jobs, what with how enamoring she was. Firelight warmed her cheeks and hair, giving her a soft, rosy glow. Her eyes sparkled with the flames, rivaling them in intensity. His eyes shifted further down, where she was worrying her bottom lip into an alluring salmon.

Cerrebryn looked up at Ondolemar. It was the first time in eight days they were given any privacy. Between inns, taverns, and sleeping on the road there wasn’t much downtime. At Lakeview they may be granted privacy...or they may be accosted by children. It was a toss-up. He slid a hand around her waist, drawing the short woman near. She leaned up, awaiting a chaste peck...which is not what she got at all.

Ondolemar leaned in, capturing her lips with his. Time seemed to stop as he dropped her into the chair. He felt, more than heard, her moan as his fingers kneaded her middle through the armor’s thick plates. The Thalmor had taught only Altmer were fit for mer such as himself. Cerrebryn ran completely contrary to those ideals, and he loved every second of it. She sank her hands into his hair and his knees nearly gave out.

Cerrebryn’s heart skipped a beat as he deepened the kiss. Everything felt soft and hazy around the edges when his arms were wrapped around her. Abruptly, he broke it and looked down into her eyes. Emerald met ruby and knocked her breath away. Ondolemar had certainly always been attractive, even as an uptight Thalmor commander. Now, however, he was absolutely breathtaking. She met his lips again, almost as if eating him alive. He responded in kind.

In the light of a new day

Cerrebryn was warm. Ondolemar had his arm wrapped around her waist, and her body nestled in the crook of his arm. His skin warmed hers as she twitched in her sleep. Everything was good and so perfect...until a sharp knock broke the peace and silence. He stirred, drawing her closer into him, but the person at the door wrapped again. She groaned and shifted, intending to stand and answer the door. Sunlight lazily fell to the floor in mellow streaks. Ondolemar’s fingers trawled her bare waist, attempting to find purchase. Unfortunately, they didn’t and her warm body left the bed.

She combed her fingers through her hair, assuming it was just Calder. He often lost his key and Cerrebryn would have to let him in. She dug around in the wardrobe, finding a simple tunic. Her appearance couldn’t have been outstanding, but when the woman passed a mirror she huffed out a laugh. Love bites marred her jaw and neck, trailing down, beneath the roughclothe. Her lips were vulgar and chapped red, swollen and sore too. She sighed in remembrance of last night, how amazing it had been. Then, the person at the damn door started pounding at it again. Behind her, Ondolemar groaned and buried his face in the mattress.

She beat a path down the stairs and to the door, stomping all the way. Whoever it was would be getting the full brunt of her anger. She opened the door, expecting it to be an unfriendly Nord reminding her why she didn’t belong here or something of that measure. In all reality, it was just Revyn. He was holding Ondolemar’s gloves and staring at the ground. Time seemed to slow as he looked up at her and saw her disheveled hair and discolored skin. Then, her cousin had the audacity to laugh in her face! Cerrebryn started to shut the door, but he stopped it with his foot, still enjoying her misfortune.

He finished his chuckling in the kitchen, waking Ondolemar fully up. He languidly stretched in the warm furs and lamented Cerrebryn’s departure. Downstairs Dunmeris was being exchanged for rapid-fire. He couldn’t care less. Frankly, it meant he would have to put on clothes before sauntering down to the kitchen. The floorboards creaked under him and the conversation quieted. A man said something in a low voice, chased by Cerrebryn’s higher laugh. The sound of bare feet coming up the stairs made him smile, assuming (correctly) that it was her.

Revyn invited himself in and sat down at the kitchen table still chuckling. She shushed him quietly, remembering Ondolemar was still asleep upstairs. He began taunting her as she started a kettle of tea. Her grasp on Dunmeris was shaky at best this early in the morning. The bits and pieces she could get out were mortifying. She was so, so glad no one else who might have been present in the house spoke his mother tongue. Abruptly, a board in the ceiling creaked. Her cousin’s grin became sharper than broken glass, “Ohm daelekil bahr difshig.” She laughed and left the water to boil.

She came up the stairs, very aware of Revyn’s curious gaze. Ondolemar was standing at the top of the stairs, smiling down at her. Cerrebryn ran up the remaining stairs and jumped into his chest. He grunted, but caught her, and dropping a chaste kiss on her forehead, deposited her on the bed. Coming out of the wardrobe with a sufficient wool shirt and thick trousers, he winked flirtatiously at her, “Come here often?” She laughed, and sidled up to him, looking for a simple house dress, “Ondolemar, I need to warn you about something.” His eyes flashed with fear, he had more than a few enemies, “Who is it?” Her hands gripped his broad shoulders, forcing him to look at her, “No one, love. It’s just that...scarf.”

Ondolemar took a deep breath. Cerrebryn pulled him down to her level, “It has...certain meanings in Dunmer culture that I never learned.” He nodded, signaling for her to continue, “Well, see, umm.” Her cheeks began turning red under his intense gaze and she blurted out, “It’s uh...it means you’re spoken for.” He blinked for a moment, staring at her, “What about it?” She smiled sheepishly, “Some folks might have gotten the idea that we’re…”

Cerrebryn just couldn’t continue. B’vehk was this embarrassing. She buried her face into his chest and he finished it for himself, “Married?” She squeaked out a soft yes. Ondolemar pulled her back, searching her face, then rested his hands on her waist, “Then let them think that.” He laughed at her astonished expression, “In case you hadn’t realized, dear Cerrebryn, I _am_ smitten with you.” She giggled a bit at that, understatement of the era. “I don’t care if other people think we’re married.” Cerrebryn smiled up at him shyly, “Is this your way of proposing, love?”

Ondolemar felt his face split into a larger grin and dipped her into a kiss, “And if it is?” Her cheeks flushed to the color of snowberries, “ _If_ it is, then I accept.” Their lips met and it was...electric. He chuckled against her mouth and lifted her onto the bed, “Then I’m afraid I can’t come around here anymore.” Her hair fanned out into a maple halo. He realized, with a start, she was literally a blushing bride...his blushing bride.

Cerrebryn looked up at him. Not a bit of the Thalmor commander she had known was left, and that made him smile. The man who was under Elenwen was rigid, harsh, and devoid of life. But the man above her now was kind, sweet, and laughing. “You see,” he stopped to chuckle at his own joke. That was another thing the Second Emissary never would have done. “I’m a _married_ man now.” She tittered into his shoulder. Revyn coughed downstairs, reminding her they had a guest.

A few minutes later

Revyn glanced up to see Ondolemar and Cerrebryn coming down the stairs, hand in hand, and whispering to each other softly. She had brushed her hair and put it up into a simple fishtail. Also gone was the thick tunic she had greeted him in. Now, his cousin was wearing a simple, green linen dress with a square-necked collar. On top of it was a white canvas shawl. Back in Morrowind, it would be used as a hood to protect the wearer from falling hot ash.

She stepped off the stairs first, nearly skipping to check the water. Today had started mortifying, but now she felt like flying through the air. Her cousin watched her nervously, but she ignored him. It was a good morning, and she planned to make the most of it. The kettle was nearly boiling, so she took it off the fire and poured three cups of tea. Ondolemar transferred them from the bureau to the dining table and hovered, as if unsure what to do. Cerrebryn’s face split into a grin, remembering what she had momentarily forgotten: this would be the rest of her life. “Could you get the crostatas from yesterday?”

Ondolemar nodded and left her be. For the first time in...well...forever he guessed, he was happy in his own skin. He began humming as the great search began. It really wasn’t that great (he found them in a canvas wrapped basket on the table), but he wanted to give Cerrebryn and Revyn a chance to catch up if need be. A second later, the Altmer heard hissed Dunmeris and knew he made the right call.

She turned to the table to see her cousin was glaring at her with frightening intensity. She smiled back at him, dimples showing, and took her seat. When Revyn kept up his stare she sighed and addressed him, “Ku’ilm?” “Ju’it adur ohn indur?” “Os e ot daelikal.” He blinked and put his head in his hands, “Ohn hadarshag lo.” Cerrebryn laughed lightly, “Os daelhag oal.” “Neif?” She nodded and blushed a bit at her confession, “Nei.” At that moment Ondolemar came back, three snowberry crostatas in hand.

He set the pastries on a plate and sat down next to Cerrebryn. She smiled up at him while her cousin glared out from furrowed brows. Something had happened while he was gone, but if she didn’t want to address it now they could talk later. After all, he had breakfast scheduled with his wife. It starts fine enough. She broke off a piece of her crostata, feeding it to him. By Revyn’s reaction, there was an obvious second meaning to this gesture, but he shook it off. Ondolemar imagined himself as Cerrebryn had first met him, a rude elitist without feelings. He had a hunch that version of him would be gagging at the sweetness, but this new Ondolemar wouldn’t care. She was his wife now. It was strange but true. Not bad strange, very very good strange, but strange nonetheless.

She looked up at the elf, wondering what he was thinking. Revyn cleared his throat purposefully next to her. “Is something wrong with the food?” The whole crostata was still sitting on his place, untouched, “No, it’s not the food.” Then turning his gaze toward her daydreaming husband he asked, “Is it true you are...oh what’s the word...engaged?” Ondolemar snapped back to reality and blinked a few times, “Pardon?” The words finally made it to his brain and he nods hesitantly, “Yes?” Cerrebryn pinned him with a glare that screamed divorce and he nervously laughed, “Yes.” The other man nodded gruffly, “Welcome to the family then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!  
> Dunmeris-https://casualscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/Dunmeri_language  
> Let me know if you notice any mistakes with conjugation or anything!  
> This was really, really fun to write! I've got more of them coming down the pipeline, so if you like this pairing, there should be my interpretation of Diplomatic Immunity up! (Gay Elenwen, that's all I'm saying.)  
> I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy the kissing scene, that's the first time I've ever attempted something like that.  
> Daelikal halmin was the closest I could get to what I wanted to express, so please excuse the rough translation!  
> -Alice!


End file.
